


Too Hot

by anemptymargin



Category: Burn Notice, Milliways
Genre: Community: milliways_bar, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since she left, Michael's come to terms with the fact that Fiona was always too hot to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Milliways-bar universe. For 4/21/12 DE.
> 
> Prompt: Michael - Fi's too hot to handle

Sometimes Michael thinks he sees her going into a high-end shoe boutique or slipping in with a crowd of women in bikinis on South Beach – or even trailing him on jobs like invisible backup… just in case.

He can feel her in his bed on the worst nights when all of Miami seems to be trying to suffocate him. Her warm skin caresses him like silk, her breath hot on his body as she envelopes him – his flesh remembering her completely; her touch, her smell, her presence… the way the world exploded around her and burned.

In those frail moments, desperate and panting… close to release, he can hear her voice; “Don’t touch me, Michael… I need to cool off…” and then she’d take him over the edge and engulf him with her fire.

After it all, in the twilight hours when the sounds of the club downstairs have gone dead, he knows she’s really gone and he’s left no more than a pile of ashes in her wake. It’s just as well; he knows that he could never tame her fire, that he could never be the man she needed him to be. She’d always be too hot to handle.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
